User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - Shrek
(Yes, yes, yes, yeah sigh, after asking you about Toy Story roles, after Toy Story, we got rlly right a new story tho eh we got yes got: Shrek! Ya should know this movie, and yeah i will do the other sequels too, now it is for the first movie only, the rest is other day ok? But dude which day dude? Dude when you return u yeah? Yes dude, Carson friend? Sigh... Still i have fun with this so... Let's start? Right btw i edit this or added before writing, sigh, heard there be a FIFTH Shrek Movie? Well sigh rlly right really? Welp, well the fourth one was nice final enough imo but i guess fifth is ok? *Shrugs* Anyway let's write!) Donkey - John Anthony (Sigh rlly good? Sigh however geez, since i saw a FANDUB of Donkey and user is named "Johnanthony702" 702 eh? :( :8 Ok but... Since it is a good try to sound like Donkey, i THINK John Anthony is his real name, not sure but hey, i liked his dub as Donkey, a comment even says he sounds like Sonic in "SATAM" which is a Sonic show, welp... In that show, Sonic was voiced by somebody named... "Jaleel White" Sigh so... Meh, anyway btw, I think John Anthony could be Donkey, or else Jaleel White too, but i choosed The YouTuber even IF i planned actor since i saw this vid, long ago! I like it!) Lord Farquaad - Alan Rickman (Sigh so now noticed so checked, "Alan Rickman" WAS originally going to voice Farquaad, BUT Rickman didn't do since he was going to be playing Severus Snape in Harry Potter instead, so sigh Rickman didn't... BUT He can use his "Snape Voice" to Farquaad, yes he is dead but hey imagine if he was alive, we can imagine Snape's voice on Farquaad or yeah ok?) Dragon - Dee Bradley Baker (Well sigh, even if not credited in end credits, welp Dragon is obviously voiced by "Frank Welker" Which do animals sounds often, and even if This Frogfish from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" was changed to Frank Welker in my first even meme version of those stuff, sigh... Still ya know? Dragon could sound like The Frogfish tho then, this makes sense? *Suddenly just shrugs!*) The Three Little Pigs - Joe Ranft and Dan Povenmire (So Joe Ranft and Dan Povenmire? Sigh so Joe and Povenmire ya know, in Shrek those three pigs are Germans, and their names is revealed to be: Heimlich (Pig with hard hat), Dieter (Pig with railroad hat), and Horst (Pig with brown hat) In order, we know who is who thx to their hats, sigh so yeah... Heimlich and Horst will have their voices changed, Dieter for some reason is the only pig however yes the only pig with the old voice he have since first all three have same voice, now only one keeps old one, so Heimlich is Joe Ranft why? Because Joe Ranft voiced Heimlich from "A Bug's Life" who is also named Heimlich and sounds German, and Horst is voiced by Dan Povenmire since it is the voice of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from "Phineas and Ferb" and yes Doofenshmirtz is from Germany, it explains his funny voice, so yeah... Still German Voiced Pigs, yes! This is all!) And The Three Blind Mice - John Lennon, Paul McCartney, and George Harrison (Ya know those three? They are in "The Beatles" yeah singers, since one of the mice once sounds like "John Lennon" K just now let's say... Let's say i noticed John Lennon fact now, yes let's say i searched, searched even let's say so eh? Eh... However hm, how to say, yes rip John Lennon and George Harrison and where is Ringo Starr? *Shrugs* Idk somewhere, anyway imagine the mice being voiced by The Beatles? Cool hm?) Well sigh so still rlly, yup yeah i did it yay! Well when do Fifth Movie come out? *Shrugs* So idk, idk when ya return, eh if ya return rlly, watch this no rlly, i tried my best phew! *Sweats* Even so makes me sweat so... *Sweats not anymore, no sweats* Ya liked it? Ok just this i am done with, Thx for watching, see ya soon! Category:Blog posts